Lost Souls of a Wanderer
by Harazu Deyoxen
Summary: Nothing, Twig, and Molochai have nothing better to do now that Zillah and Christian are gone. So whats better than to pick up someone new? And what to do with them? R&R?
1. The NEw Girl

Okay, back to my stories again...This one may not be very good, but oh well.It will be better than my YuGiOh fanfic. But I thought Lost Souls was spectacular..If only I hadn't thrown it away when I was younger!I need to buy it again!

* * *

Nothing looked up at the sky heavy with rain. It splattered on his face without mercy and threatened to tear his face of if he continued to be in their way. He waited patiently next to the van as Twig and Molochai stocked up on their Twinkies and beer. So simple. Such simple creatures they actually were that it astounded Nothing to the point of laughing himself silly. 

"Nothing!Come get a bag!" Nothing heard Twig call drunkly. "No, wait...No,Molochai got it! Never mind!"

When all bags were piled into the van, Molochai and Twig sat transfixed looking at Nothing. He continued to stare at the sky and stuck out his tounge to catch the sky's tears.

"Nothing...Are you ready to...Um... Would you like to go to the bar? Or would you rather..." Molochai asked as he stared.

"That...would make the most sense, wouldn't it? Yeah... to the bar... in Missing Mile... Back to where... Zillah tried to create another child for himself... Like me..." Nothing said silently and looked daown at the sidewalk. It had been years since Zillah and Christian were killed by Ghost and Steve. But before either of them could get away, they were both sired by Nothing... and became just like him...

"You aren't thinking of Zillah again, are you?" Molochai asked as he stood next to Nothing. "You know that he was always there for you... even when you were being persued...when you were about to die... But in the end, it was his own mistake for trying to save you. Don't you think?"

"Yes... the creation of me... was the most dire thing he ever could have done... He created me with out a single thought for any one around him...Except my mother. Molochai...Did you know her? Did you know my mother?"

Molochai laughed as he took a swig of one of the beers he had just purchased. "Yeah. I saw yor mom. She was trying to get blood when she realized we were vampires. I still remember what happened. She tried so desperately to get the blood pouring out of my arm(OR TWIGS DONT REMEBER WHICH! SORRY!) and I nearly threw her away from me.

"She was a cute little girl, about the age of 16 or 17. She was wearing a little balck dress. I didn't want to tell anyone, but I thought she was really somethin' in that. I never for got it. Around her eyes, she had smeared black make-up. It was quite a sight to see. You would think she was already a vampire." At this, Molochai laughed and drank again. "Yes, she was something. Then Zillah got her and that was the last I saw of her for the night...and the day. I never saw here again...but I did remember the smell of the blood inside her and how it was rich and not poisoned by alchohol. Hn..."

Molochai went into one of the dreamlike states he was currently getting into. He must be thinking of his last moments with Zillah before he was killed, Nothing thought. What...what if I was to die in that town? Would I still be here? Would I have killed myself along time ago in that rot of a town I lived in with Lain and the others?

"Don't think like that, Nothing. We would have found you...sooner or later. I mean, how long can it take to find someone immortal...like us? We didn't even have to try to find Chrisy. He just sort of...jumpped to our bloody wrists, you could say. So don't think on it," Twig said as he walked up behind Molochai and Nothing, wrapping his arms around Nothing and nuzzeling his neck.

"Yeah. We should get going then, huh? We have a long way to nowhere and not nearly as little time people would peg us to have, huh?" Nothing said discouraged.

"Yeah! I can just see it now! Sweet wine, yummy food and the most delightful girls you can set yer eyes on! Yer really gunna like those girls, Nothing! They really are something!" Twig said letting go of Nothing and hopping up and down. "Huh? What's the ...deal?" Twig asked looking at Nothing, who's attention was to the girl huddled next to the gas station wall.

"What is she doing out on a rainy night like tonite? Maybe...she could be a little after munchies drink..." Molochai said ready to pounce on the girla t any moment.

"No...Don't touch her. She...reminds me...of me...When I left town all those years ago... Can we...help her?" Nothing asked as he noticed the girls bags next to her.

"You want to help a girl...that won't even be yer next meal? Hn...What would Zillah do? Maybe...we could help someone just this once..." Molochai said confused. He didnt even say more because Nothing was already at the girl's side bringing her back to the black van that he and the others inhabitted.

"So yer gunna bring her? It will seem like the old days, won't it, Molochai? Us with Zillah and Nothing...Ah, old times."

"Molochai, Twig, this is Jesse. She is running away from home," Nothing said quietly. To that, Molochai looked at Twig in a frown.

"She has the same name...as your mother." Molochai said gently and led the girl to the van.

* * *

Yep, this is crap, but Molochai was my fav. so he talks more than twig. well...i guess this is just the first chap. Ill get back to you alllon that later

SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! Diodextera


	2. Missing

Okee dokee. I haven't writen thisin a loooong time. Sorry for that, but no one really reads this anyway. rolls eyes I sorta feel bad that I haven't read Lost Souls in a long time, since the library lost it, and I havent gotten a chance to buy it again... But most recently, I have read The crow: Lazaras Heart. Its was quite good, so I might add in characters from that into this. Of course... they won't be dead. Anyway... I'll leave this to go on now. Thanks.

* * *

Twig started out at the road as he was sitting in the van outside the bar. He had baby sitting duty that nite, and it had the be the most boring job ever created in the existence of human-kind. Nothing had gone with Molochai to find food, since Jesse was off limits, according to Nothing. And now he had to makesure she didn't get taken or anything. How fun. 

"You are too much trouble, you know. Dammit, why did I have to get stuck to do this? It's not fair!" Twig complained watching Jesse in the rear-view mirror. She had fallen asleep on the mattress and was covered in Molochai's and Nothing'scoats. She blended in quite well. "Yeah, you just sleep back there like the other worthless mortals, girl. Sleep all night, for all I fucking care. I still think it's bullshit that I have to watch you when no one would see you anyway."

Twig turned and stared into the darkness of the van. Old bottles of wine and twinkie wrappers covered the floor. There were pools of dried blood in the corners of the van where they would keep other people. There were patches of rug lifting up and exposing the metal flooring. The mattress was dirt coloured with age and blood, and other substances.

"You know if you don't want to stay here, you can go. I can take care of myself without some twit complaining all the time he thinks I'm alseep. Besides... I'd probably be better off!" an annoyed voice said from the mattress. Then a pair of black smudged eyes popped our from under Molochai's coat.

"Fine, fuck you, girl," Twig growled and jumped out of the van. "You get raped, not my problem. That will be your own fault for being sucha bitch!"The he was gone.

"Dammit... He could have at least turned the heat on..."

* * *

Molochai stared at Nothing as he drank the blood pouring out of the blonde girl's neck. It made him even more hungry when he remembered the girl back in the van with Twig. At least, that was what he thought when he felt a pair of hands grab his stomache from behind. 

"Hell-o!" Twig laughed and rested his head on Molochai's shoulder. "So Barbie for Nothing, huh?"

Molochai couldn't believe what he was hearing. twig was just standing there as if nothing were happening. "What the fuck are you doing here, you dipshit!" Molochai screamed and slamed his fist into the side of Twig's head. "You're suppose to be watching the girl!"

"She was being a bitch, so I ditched. Who gives a shit. She's of no use if we can't eat her. Besides, you shouldn't have left her with me," Twig shrugged. "When is it my turn, Nothing?"

Molochai pushed Twig off of him and ran from the back room of the bar. He could hear the band playing heavily, and the girls screaming for the menbers of the band to get in their pants. He didn't care how hungry he was, or how intoxicating the crowd was watching those fuckers. He just wanted to get to Jesse before anyone realized it.

When he got to the van, he instantly sensed something wrong. He opened the door and saw that things were thrown everywhere, not so different from normality. But thenhe realized how cold it was in thevan.When he looked at the mattress, all he saw was the stains of years gone past embedded into it, and Nothing's coat lying on top. Jesse and his coat were missing.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I wanted it out today. So forgive me for absolutely no description or sense oif where it was going. Really. Forgive me. See you soon.


	3. Drunk

Hey. I just finished reading Lost Souls the other day... YEAH! Fantastic the third time around. I realized how great Molochai and Twig are... O.O YEAH! Well...I hope this oen will be longer for ya. I hope... I refuse for it to be less than 1000 words. so... yeah... Oh, I changed the way Jesse's name is spelled. I'd rather her have the same name as Nothings mother to the very end. Jessy is a better form of it than Jesse, since the second one looks like a boys name, and has abolutely no green majick coming from it. Jessy does... I am a visual person... Thats just the way I see it...yeah...

* * *

Molochai's eyes narrowed at the thought that Twig had left her alone, and now she was gone. Granted, he loved Twig, but he fucked up this time. Nothing had told him, as they drank their Blue Moons at the bar, that he took Jessy because she asked him to. That she wanted to be in a warm place, and safe from perverted men on the roads in their shiny BMWs and Lincolns. She didn't want to have to give old guys blowjobs, like he had, just to get a few miles down the road. 

'But didn't you think it was a little weird that she has the same name as your mother and wanted a ride from us?' Molochai had asked halfway through his beer.

'Not really... I think it was ment to be,' he smiled and finsihed his beer.'

Molochai looked at the empty van and sighed heavily. He imagined some skin head wrapping his arms around a crying Jessy and shoving himself into her. He cringed at the idea and slammed the door to the van. He then spun around and charged back into the bar where the musick was ending and the teens in black headed towards the bathrooms and bar. He saw Nothing coming out of the bathroom with Twig close behind.

He immediately ran into the crowd to surround himself in the warm bodies of the teenagers and smoke. He didn't want to see the look in Nothing's eyes when he told him that Jessy was gone. And he didn't want him to see the look in his own either. He just wanted to be as far away as he coulod be from them.

"Hey, cutie pie! How about you dance with me? Wanna come home with me?" girls asked as he passed them. He just ignored them and stumbled to the stage. He saw the little children dance around him in their hypnotic sort of way, and became dizzy.

_Why? She's been her for a week, and already she is gone... How can this possibly be happening? _He thought and reached out to the members of the band. He thought he saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him from the band and reached out further.

'Don't tell me that you have fallen in love with a mortal girl like her. What a waste. Didn't I always tell you never to fall for these stupid mortals? They are simply food...' a voice in Molochai's memories said to him. He sighed at the feeling it gave him, and he closed his eyes. He could feel Zillah's eyes piercing him, his arms wrapping around him, his tounge tracing his lips. He hugged himself and fell to the ground. He leaned against the stage and felt the pounding melody reverbirate through it.

"If only you hadn't died... this wouldn't be happening," he whispered and felt himself being pulled by someone from the crowd. He didn't move, and figured the person wasn't strong enough to make him budge. Then he felt a pair of tangable arms wrap around him and bury a face into his chest. He smelled the familiar smell of wine and sugar. He opened his eyes and looked to see a little person in a long black coat.

The person was a little girl and was wearing a long black coat with silver buckles. She looked up at him with watery brown eyes.

_She came in here to be warm... She came in here to be with us,_ Molochai thought to himself as Jessy helped him back up. She didn't even reach his chin in height and pushed her hair behind her ear. She was wearing purple lipstick and green eyeshadow. She hadn't been wearing it before in the van. Molochai just looked down at her as the band ended and goth musick started playing.

"Come and get me soemthing to drink?" Jessy asked and smiled meekly.

"Sure...,"He whispered and followed her to the bar.He saw that she had a red liquid all over her hands. He knew the liquid well enough and took one of her bloody hands. "What did you do?"

Jessy stopped and looked up at him. "Some guy tried getting me to go with him. Pulled me into the bathroom with him... So I broke his face open on the mirror...," she smiled and pulled him with her. She didn't seem to feel remorse for what she did, and Molochai could tell that she wasn't lying. She probably got the makeup from the guy.

"I killed him... And I don't feel anything... absolutely nothing...Do you think t hat's bad, Molochai?" she asked and looked up at him innocently. He just shook his head.

Molochai sat with Jessy at the bar and bought her all the drinks she wanted. She wanted Hurricanes, and a martini, and rum on the rocks, and a conrona. She didn't stay with one drink, she said. She hated the translucent tastes of shitty alcohol. He just watched her chew on the tip of a plastic sword from one of her drinks and watched her eyes droop. He laughed when she fall sideways into his arms. She was out now that she had like twnety drinks.

"There you are, god dammit. We've been looking everywhere for you! Let's get goin'!" a rough voice behind Molochai said. He turned to see Twig smileing at him, but it was cleared away when he saw Jessy.

"Damn... and i thought she was finally gone...," he whispered and walked in the direction of the parking lot. Molochai took Jessy in his arms and followed him. He hated the fact that Twig didn't liek her, but was glad of the idea. Now he wouldn't complain that he didn't get any from the girls they picked up. If he really liked her, he would have had his way with her already.

"Jessy!" Nothing cried when Molochai brought her to the van. "Is she drunk!"

* * *

That was crap. but I wanted it done. I ment to have more, but oh well. Enjoy. 


End file.
